Chico nuevo
by S-Kurumi
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro...todo como debe estar...Hasta que...llegaste tu... .::SasoDei::. A.U.


Hola ^-^, saluditos a todos. Hoy vengo con una historia que tenía guardadilla por ahí, y tenía ganas de subirla :B espero que les guste (:

**Disclamer:**Ni sasori ni deidara son mios, son de kishimoto u.u, si fueran mios los obligaría a hacer escenas yaoi solo para mi ÒuÓ. Tampoco gano nada por escribir esto, porque si lo hiciera, ya los habría comprado =)

**Advertencia:**shonen ai tirandole a Yaoi -

* * *

*~Sasori P.O.V.~*

**Un día como cualquier otro...**

**-hey Sasori, me pasas la tarea de mate...**

**-te iría mejor si estudiaras Kizame...  
como cualquier otro día**

**-te aseguro que seremos el rey y la reina del baile Konan.**

**-te creo Pain...**

**todo como debe estar...**

**-Sasori, estás muy distraido, mas que de costumbre...**

**-No pasa nada Itachi...**

**Hasta que...llegaste tu...**

¿Quien es...esa hermosa chica?

-hey, ten cuidado Sasori...

-¡au!, me pisaste...

Tenía que hacer todo por estar cerca de ti, así bien tube que pasar por encima de muchos chicos y chicas que se interponinan en mi camino.

-Hola -te saludé – me llamo Akasuna no Sasori. ¿Y tu eres?

Me miraste, tus ojos celestiales me miraron, timidos y temerosos, estavas tan sorpren...

-Deidara-sempai, tenemos que irnos, o llegaremos tarde. -entonces ese chico bajo de cabellos cortos, negros y alborotados te separó de mi lado.

Deidara... que hermoso nombre...

-¿Sasori? ¿Ten encuentras bien? -Itachi aun se preocupaba por mi.

-yo...¿la vieron?...es hermosa.

-oh, si, claro que lo es -dijo Hidan posando su vista tan impura en ti, me dieron ganas de partirle la cara.

Pasaron días enteros antes de poder intentar hablarte de nuevo, eres tan... tenía todo mi tiempo ocupado, tenía que sacar buenas notas por el bien de la abuela Chiyo, ahora mi unica familia, pero no sabía si dejar de verte valía la pena por las buenas notas.

Aun así te admiraba en secreto, eres tan interesante, como ningun otra persona sobre la fas de la tierra, has llamado tanto mi atención. Como quería escuchar tu voz, apostaría que mas de mil y un angeles cantaban en tu garganta. Ya no podía más, tenía que hablarte.

Esperé a que terminaran las clases, para verte, a ti y solo a ti, pero aun así no podía esperar para siempre, me dirigí casi coriendo al laboratorio, que es de donde tu saldrías, se me había hecho tarde ¿ya te ahbrías ido? ¿Seguirías ahí? ¿podría encontrarte? Entonces pasó, que cuando los pasillos estuvieron a punto de estar totalemtne vacíos, tropecé contigo, la persona a quien más quería ver en esos momentos, pero, algo en nuestro encuentro no estaba bien y me hico darme cuenta de tantas cosas...

-tu... -me quedé sin palabras, no sería la ultima vez que me dejas así, sin embargo esa primera desencadeno nuestra historia -tu...¿eres...hombre?

Te sonrojaste, cerraste el paraiso apretando tus parpados y bajaste la cara.

Te habías apenado muchisimo, tal vez, no querías que yo supiera, pero eso no me importó, tomé tu mano firmemente y de un salto me metí contigo al salon de utiles. No me imrtó que fueses hombre, me tenías tan ipnotisado, tan interesado, nunca había puesto un interes en alguien como lo hacía contigo, y no pensaba perderte.

-perdón por lo que te hice pensar -me dijiste aun sonrojado -y perdón por no despejar tus ideas, pero yo, no quería, que...tu... me mirabas, lo notaba, y no quería que eso acabara, si el pensar que yo era mujer te tenía interesado en mi...yo...perdonamé -al fin te atreviste a mirarme...

Pero no dudé, no otra vez, te besé, ya había comprobado que tu voz era tan dulce como las de mil y un angeles, ahora quería comprobar si tus labios eran tan suaves como los de mi sueños, en los que tantas veces te besé.

-perdoname tu a mi -te dije ahora yo apenado -te he perturbado, y tu paz interior, pero no podía estar lejos de ti...algo en ti, me atrae y no se lo que es...

Tus ojos ahora ahbían intercambiado lugares con el mar, pues veía como derramaban agua salada, me abrazaste, algo que jamás esperé, y undiste tu cabeza en mi pecho...

Hemos estado juntos desde entonces...

* * *

No creo que me haya quedado tan mal, tal vez le puso un porco (tal vez un arto) de OoC a Deidara -, pero... ¿quien no se enterncese con un Deidara uke *-*?

Recuerden que los comentarios, aplausos, opiniones, y sugerencias de los lectores son la verdadera paga de los escritores .

review?? =)


End file.
